Shu
is a character in the Blue Dragon video game and the Blue Dragon anime and metaseries created by Hironobu Sakaguchi and characters drawn by Akira Toriyama. Shu is the main protagonist in the Blue Dragon universe. In the game, he is voiced by Mona Marshall in the English game and Marina Inoue in the Japanese version. In the anime, he is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in English and Keiko Nemoto in Japanese. Personality Shu is 16 years old and twelve in the anime.He has a brash and impetuous nature that has often gotten him into trouble. But his courage, strength and dogged determination has saved him from certain death many times. He is also protective and caring of his friends shown when Jiro and Kluke were unconscious after the Land Shark escaped from their trap and chose to wake them up before opening treasure chests and when protecting from Nene and other means. He refuses to give up no matter what the circumstance is, to the extant of having the catchphrase: "I won't give up!". Still he does know when to run away when it means to protect the people he cares about as shown when Nene tried to crush him and his friends with his mech and in Blue Dragon Plus when he Marumaro and Zola are trapped he warps them away even when having the chance to defeat Nene. Shu is close friends with Jiro and Kluke. While Jiro is his complete opposite and they occasionally get into arguements they make up rather easily and work great together in Jiro's strategies and in battle. Shu thinks of Kluke as a special person as she is always brave no matter how hard things have gotten. He is also the the closest to Marumaro acting as though they're brothers. Shu never wants to do anything that will hurt his friends even if they are enemies neither if they are defenseless. In romance Shu is rather oblivious to this kind of emotion, which gets him yelled at by Kluke and Sahlia. Shu admits he was never good with girls and never had an interest in them. Despite this he has a crush on Kluke and said he had mixed feelings when she chose both his and Jiro's good luck rings they made. He even flat out asked who she liked to which she said to wait until her next birthday. He also has a possible crush on Sahlia. When they first met she was rather cold toward Shu telling him to leave her alone. When Sahlia attempted to fall off a cliff Shu saved her but got yelled at by her telling her past and now wanting to be dead without her family and giving up on the phrase "don't give up". Shu reconciles by telling her him and his friends past experiences of losing their families to Nene. This gives Shu the strength to regain his shadow, Blue Dragon after he lost this ability to Nene and partially regained it to save his friends and destroy the Eat Yeet that was terrorizing Sahlia's village. Before Shu make their leave Sahlia gives them cookies she made. Marumaro asked if she liked to which Shu knocked him on the head and Sahlia respoded by saying she respects him. As she leaves Shu is teased if he likes her which he angrily replys to "knock it off!". In Blue Dragon Plus Sahlia joined the party inspired by Shu to not give up and Shu blushed saying "whatever". During a point in the game is asked if he likes Kluke or Sahlia more to which Sahlia admits she wants to know. In the anime Shu is more impulsive than in the game he is also somewhat a pervert when around Bouquet but keeps it to a lesser degree than Marumaro. He has admiration and a dream to become a Knight Master. Shu knows when to give things up shown when he gave up money he received for informant business to orphans. Background Not much is known about Shu when he was younger except that he was born in Talta Village, then his parents got killed by the land shark. Then afterwards Shu was raised by his Grandfather Fushira. Also that he was friends with Jiro and Kluke for a long time. Shadow Shu is the owner of the shadow, Blue Dragon. Shu obtains the power of the Blue Dragon by swallowing a Light Sphere which is really a fragment of Nene's soul. Blue Dragon at first uses Magic Sword attacks but later gains other abilities throughout the game such as White Magic even when not put in as a class shown to heal a hurt Marumaro and a sick Kluke. When Nene takes back his soul from the group (except Zola) Shu loses the ability to use Blue Dragon. He later regains his Shadow after being more inspired not to give up and after a fight from what was left of Nene's power gains the Corporeal attack to give Blue Dragon an actual body and temporarily chaning the envrionment into a volcanic regaion. After jumping on Blue Dragon, going up into the sky, and doing three strikes, Blue Dragon imitates by performing two fire infused slashes to the enemy that creates trenches and fires a fireball to create a great explosion. In Blue Dragon Plus and Awakened Shadow, Shu and his friends makes use of other Shadows sealed within prisims for different attacks rather than having their shadow have another class assigned to them. His Corporeal attack is also slightly different in both games. In the first episode of the anime during the Gran Kingdom invasion of Talta Village, Shu wanted to save everyone then suddenly a mysterious power came from Shu that he had no idea that he had. When Blue Dragon first appears he gets out of control. At first Blue Dragon doesn't cooperate with Shu until their fight with Ivanov and Gustav when Shu managed to gain enough power to control him. For most of the anime, he is quite insulting towards him and constantly criticizes everything Shu does. The Blue Dragon is in fact depicted as having very violent personality, and is extremely cold, not caring about anything or anyone but himself. Part in Story Blue Dragon (Xbox 360 VG) In the video game the player first sees Shu relaxing near Talta Village's windmill. Before the player officially starts the game he/she can have Shu move around to find a little Gold then go down the path with the game beginning. He along with Jiro and Kluke are the only ones in the village that don't run away from the Land Shark. Shu fights the Land Shark but to little effect even with help from Jiro finding the weak spot and his weapon broken. He later tries to fight using only a pocket knife and charging at the monster despite warnings not to. Shu is saved at the last minute by Kluke throwing a rock at the Land Shark causing it to change course. Shu with help from Jiro and Kluke later trap the Land Shark and attempt to destroy it. But the Land Shark breaks free. Shu tried to stop it by grabbing onto a pole attached to the wreckage the Land Shark was dragging with Jiro and Kluke holding onto him. After falling down a trench Shu wakes up Kluke and Jiro and fights Poo Snakes for the first time and finds treasure chests. When the last one is opened their brought onto Nene's mothership by the land shark which is really a giant hammerhead shark-like mechat. They are brought to Nene where Shu charges at him after Nene says that he wanted to hear the village's screams but is clobbered by Nene's shadow, a red dragon. Shu and his friends are then dropped down a hole and out of the mothership. When Shu shouts his catchphrase they are mysteriously brought back into the ship. They find three light spheres and hear mysterious voice telling them to swallow the spheres. But unsure what to do they hold onto them. Then Mecha Robos appeared where they run away. Acting fast Shu closes the door keeping them from entering the room they're in. They find a Mechat but lack the power to activate it. The voice appears to them again telling them again to swallow the Light Spheres that will allow them to pilot the Mechat. Having no choice and the robots breaking down the door Shu, Jiro, and Kluke swallow the spheres while they were painful at first shadows appeared and took form. Using this new power they defeated some of the robots and Shu piloted the Mechat out of the mothership. However Shu had a little difficulty piloting the craft and crashed. Shu and his friends got out before it exploded. They decided to get back to Talta Village to make sure everyone was alright. They encountered some monsters, a Sheep Tribe camp, and a giant drilling machine. Inside the machine they meet find keys to warp devices from a robot and at the control room a member of the Devee Tribe named Marumaro who was piloting the machine. Marumaro attacked Shu and his friends with his Saber Tiger Shadow but after seeing their shadows he stops and then the machine comes to an underground hospital. Marumaro quickly takes his leave and Shu and friends follow. When they finally meet up with Marumaro he is attacked by an Icefire Wolf Ghost. Shu and his friends destroy the monster and after a rather awkward introduction they help Marumaro find medicine for his village. Shu however is skeptical on whoever told Marumaro about the medicine but goes with it. At Lago Village they find that most of the Devee have been infected with a mysterious disease. But when the medicine doesn't work and Nene shows up revealing the medicine was for him before leaving Shu and co. attack but they are repelled and Nene leaves. Marumaro runs off crying and Shu and co. go after him. Shu encourages Marumaro not to give up and find a real cure. With many battles they eventually find a leaf on a plant that can cure the Devee. During the night after the tribe took the medicine after Marumaro accidentally wakes Shu up, Shu notices that Jiro and Kluke aren't around. He goes out and notices them having a conversation if the medicine will work. The morning the medicine takes effect and the village is cured. Shu and co. leave the village with Marumaro joining them to get back to Talta Village. Unfortunately there is no one left in the village. After checking each of their homes and fighting a monster called Mad Eye Shu finds a note from Fushira saying that the village is now going to Jibral. With no time to lose they pursue the people while going through Mural Valley and Mural Town seeing what had happened to the empire of the Ancients. They finally catch up with the people of Talta and fight off some Steel-Eating Tigers and a monster called Dullahan. Everyone then settles down at a camp for the night where Shu and Jiro spend time reunited with their families. Soon everyone moves out with Shu and co. protecting them from monsters. Soon they come across a swarm of Steel-Eating Tigers. While everyone loses hope Shu refuses to give in. They are later saved by King Jibral the sixteenth, his soldiers, and his Blade Master, Zola who like Shu and his friends wields a shadow, hers is Killer Bat. Then with everyone safe Shu and his friends explore Jibral. Later the king has Shu and co. come to him to explain the plan of attack on Nene. Shu eagerly accepts to help on the attack with his friends accepting as well. During the night Shu and Fushira are woken up by a storm from purple clouds, Nene was on the attack. Shu and co. go to Jibral Castle and witness the Tsunami Vortex being outdone by the Eternal Generator. With Nene's 'disastor' attack out of commission his Flying Fortress descends. Harpoons were launched and Shu helps out pulling the chains to reel in the fortress. Shu and co. join Zola in an attempt to destroy the Eternal Engines. Along the way they fight the Demon King Robots sent by General Szabo successfully defeating them and deactivating the Eternal Engines. When going for the last one Shu and co. split up with Zola. As she deactivates the Eternal Engine, Shu and co. witness Nene escape while fighting Szabo. They destroy Szabo then chase after Nene using a Mechat this time Shu flew it perfectly using his power. As the fortress is destroyed Shu and co. engage in a dogfight against Nene. While they succeed in damaging Nene's Mechat he escapes. After the battle Shu and co. celebrate but later decide to leave with Zola due to Nene being out and about in the north. Before leaving Shu and Jiro decides to give Kluke a ring for good luck, after seeing King Jibral give Zola the ring that has been past down in his family. It becomes a sort of friendly competetition where they both worked with Jibral's Accessory Shop owner and made rings. Kluke couldn't decide and she chose to put on both rings. This caused both of them to be worn out after she left. Shu and co. help out the exiled giant named, Guru-Guru and his lover, Sura-Sura by clearing his name for a crime the chief of Alumaru Village, Jeelala had committed and framed Guru-Guru. In a difficult fight against a brainwashed Guru-Guru they manage to save him and reunite him with Sura-Sura. Later they stumble upon the Laser Field filled with moon shaped satellites shooting at them. They find shelter in an underground city called Baroy Town with help from friendly Ancient robots that have numbers for names. While looking at the temple they meet the friendly robot who guided them, Number 61. 61 explains that he and the other robot are waiting for their "master" who will appear on the screen in the temple. Soon they were all thrown out by the rather strict and mean Number 35 as they did not have authorization. When 61 comes out he explains how the robots change with personalities like humans. Shu then invents the names Yasato for 61 as he had a friendly personality and Hineto for 35 as he had a bad personality. Yasato liked his new name but Hineto did not and left. Yasato said he would like it if Shu and co. were his masters but Shu prefered to be friends as did the rest, except for the silent Zola. They went on to find a way outside to avoid the Moon Lasers. A gate is present but is blocked by a blue barrier. With help from Yasato they find the gate controller. Shu hit the device which activated it but from the atom like machine near the controller came a Blazing Kirin. After defeating the monster the Blue Device they receive deactivated the gate's barrier as well as other blue barriers. Shu and co. go through the gate and come to the Underground River and later the Ancient Factory where War Mecha Robos are being produced. Barrier-type Mecha Robos then appear and attack them sensing their shadows. Unable to penetrate the red barriers they produce Shu and co. flee. Going further into the factory they find a malfunctioning Barrier Robo and took its device despite being broken. Shu and co. make it to the surface of the Wire Highlands only to be found by an entire army of Mecha Robos controlled by Nene. Fortunately Jiro activated the barrier device shielding them. Shu then argues with Nene to fight himself but Nene has his Mecha Robos attack instead claiming that the planet belongs to him. Later he has the Robos from Baroy Town attack by becoming their new master. Not wanting to let them throw away their lives Shu is among the people to convince Jiro to deactivate the barrier. Shu and co. were then captured and brought to the Ancient Prison. At the prison Yasato helped Shu escape and Shu acquires a Dungeon Key from a Security Mecha Robo and frees Jiro, Marumaro, and Zola. Later they find Kluke being taken away by Nene. Yasato helps out again but when he is about to have his memory chip taken by Nene, Shu springs into action, despite warnings. Jiro, Marumaro, and Zola follow and are attacked by Mecha Robos, to many to get to Nene. The Mecha Robos then come together to form into a giant Mecha Robo when it is about to move away Shu and co. grab onto it's feet but fall off when outside. Shu gives chase and has Blue Dragon attack the legs stopping the giant but Nene commands the smaller Mecha Robos to repair the damage and escaped. With no other options Shu and co. come to Pachess Town, a village imprisoned by a green barrier. As a result of coming in they too are imprisoned with no escape. The village at first after seeing Shu's shadow thought that they were with Nene. But after Zola showed the elder Jibral's ring the elder cleared them of their charges. Shu tried to break through the barrier again but to no avail. Frustrated with being unable to do anything Shu yelled at Marumaro after he said it was a bad idea to come to the town and got into an arguement with Jiro about being worried about Kluke. As night came they make up explaining what they feel about Kluke and with Marumaro and Zola find a building the elder kept secret via the vase in his room, an ancient machine, and a stone door. When went inside the building they found the elder and he explained the portrait explained the final days of the Ancients and the legend about the creature that they created which destroyed them and was then sealed away. When Marumaro accidentally activated the control for Moon Lasers Shu suggested they could use it to destroy the barrier and the Elder told them about Nene dropped the device down the shaft so that the village would figure it out for themselves. So they go in with the Elder wishing them luck. Eventually they find the Green Device while battling several monsters including the keeper of the device, the Scything Skull-Spider. With the device in hand the town was freed and the group travels on to find Kluke. When they find the giant Mecha Robo, Shu springs into action despite warnings from Jiro and Zola. The Mecha gets up from the sands and Nene and a regular Mecha Robo holding Kluke appear from the head. The Mecha Robo throws Kluke off and Jiro uses his Shadow to stir up a whirlwind to save her but over did it. Shu then runs onto the Mecha Robo and saves Kluke, with more help from Jiro. But the reunion is short lived when Nene reveals to have placed a bomb on Kluke that will explode in one hour. With no time to lose the Shu and co. dashed into Nene's Fortress. While there they fought against several opponents, such as the Land Shark, an upgraded Szabo and his upgraded henchman, the Moon Lasers, the Giant Mecha Robo, and regrettably Yasato. Shu utterly refused to fight Yasato and they instead destroyed the sweeper-like controller used on and used by Yasato. Shu and the others then went onward to Nene but Zola stayed behind to fight a damaged Szabo. Shu charged at Nene angered by his words of 'growing trials.' When Nene activated a switch that caused Kluke's collar to sprout three legs the others tried to pull them off but when their shadows came out and they started to feel pain the legs disappeared and everyone had Collars of Light put around their necks. When they sprouted legs Nene revealed he was using them to purify his soul by giving out portions of his soul by Light Spheres. When he took them back, recovered his youth, and proceeded to crush Shu and his friends with an ostrich-like mecha, Shu regained conscious with Nene commenting him on how he still has strength after his shadow was extracted. Shu explained he still had strength and that he wouldn't give up. Nene proceeded to crush him but Shu regained Blue Dragon and with nothing else to do but run away to protect his friends, Shu warped them away saying that he will be back. Shu has a nightmare about losing his friends and the world to Nene and later wakes up in an old lady's house, learning that he was passed out for three days and that he and his friends were in Devour Village. While looking for his friends Shu talked to the villagers about their whereabouts, one girl about his age just didn't want to talk to him and shouted at him for continuously asking, and to leave her alone. When finding his friends Shu and his friends discussed on what happened back at Nene's Fortress and Shu explains that we was able to use his shadow for a short while and explaining that running away isn't always bad. When hearing that the village has been in terror because of the Eat Yeet, Shu attempted to fight against it using his shadow, to no avail. Then Shu heard of Kluke's illness and attempted to remove the good luck ring he made for her, believeing that it isn't working. But Jiro told him that because of those rings Kluke believed they would be reunited. Shu decided to go outside to see the eight moons aligned on the horizon near the cliffs, despite hearing that something bad will happen. At the cliffs he notices the girl his age, Sahlia as she tries to fall off the cliff. Shu saves her, despite her protests. He then argues with her, telling what happened to her parents because of the Eat Yeet. Shu protests telling her his and his friends struggles of losing their families. He also explains how he won't give up. Shu then attempted to get his shadow back, putting more will into and succeeding, destroying the collar still on him and gaining the Corporeal attack after defeating a copy of Blue Dragon. With his power returned he cures Kluke and destroys the Eat Yeet. When Shu and co. leave the village Sahlia comes and gives them some cookies. Marumaro asked that if Sahlia liked Shu, which Shu hit Marumaro in the head for. Sahlia replied that she respects him. As she left Shu is teased by his friends if he likes Sahlia, to which he angrily replies to 'just knock it off!' As Shu's friends regain their shadows they aquire the White Device and save Noluta Village. Soon they meet up with Zola again in the Great Desert and explain how they regained their shadows. They went off and noticed the large glass pillars digging their way through the planet splitting it in half and cubes floating around in the center. Nene then appears and annonces himself as ruler of the world while explaining the planet's true form. Shu and co. go off to stop him. Upon finding Nene, he offers Shu to become his successor, Shu utterly refuses and Nene tries to take away his shadow again but he finds out Shu made Blue Dragon his own. Shu and co. then fight Nene which started with them having the disadvantage, until Szabo uses Nene's mirrors against him and they are able to defeat him. But Nene keeps on fighting as Ultimate Nene but ended up defeated again. Shu and co. find out that Zola had been working for Nene and tried to fight her but couldn't. After Zola betrayed and destroyed Nene, Shu and co. had a bigger problem, Nene's pet Deathroy assumed his true form, Destroy. Together they destroyed Destroy and with a device that Shu activated, restored the world. After the battle, Shu goes to one of the Cube Worlds on the Mechat and finds a Rare Flower and goes to Kluke's birthday party giving the flower to her as a gift. When Jiro and Shu ask Kluke who she likes and she asks that if they could wait until her next birthday, they both screamed 'No!' Shu and his friends are then seen laughing at the end of the game. Blue Dragon (anime) At the start of the series, Shu is seen with his friends wandering around town looking for random people to see where the Knight Master is. His best friend Kluke always tells him that his plans are a waste of time. Shu then runs into Jiro, a kid who has the power of a shadow. Before Jiro has the chance to release it, Zola then appears to stop him from doing anything rational. At that point, Shu thought that Zola was a Knight Master, but reveals to Shu that she isn't one. Later, Nene's forces strike Talta Village in search for the shadow Blue Dragon. Nene's soldiers then took Shu's friends as hostages, but Shu continues to fight back but ends up getting in the way. Zola and Jiro unleash their shadows and fight against the soldiers, but then....suddenly out of courage and determination, releases the Blue Dragon shadow out from within him. Shu, then shocked at what he sees, not knowing he had this power at all. Blue Dragon then gets out of control, dragged Shu around, which Shu then notices his shadow is out of control. Before setting off, Kluke decides to go along as well. After the attack on Talta Village, Zola explains to Shu that if he stays there, his village will be in danger. Shu got scared at first, then ran off. Nene's troops attacked the village again, but this time Zola and Jiro were ready. After the troops are fended off, Shu decides to come along with Zola and Jiro on their journey. Blue Dragon Tenkai no shichi ryu 2 years later after the end of the first season, Shu and Bouquet have joined the resistance against General Logi. They then find a boy named Noi and the Red Dragon. With Noi's help, he reawakens Shu's Blue Dragon shadow. Quotes "I won't give up!" - his main catchphrase in the game "You bastard!" - whenever he's speaking to Nene "What? A knightmaster is coming to our village?" - Shu in episode 1 "We won't know what we can or can't do! Unless we try!" - Shu before he fights the Land Shark in the game "I meant to do that!" -Shu in episode 3 Trivia *Shu, along with Zola, is the only character who uses cursory words in the games, albeit one is a minor curse word. **He and Zola are also the only characters in original game that use weapons other than shadows. Shu uses a sword and a dagger, while Zola uses a more refined sword. *There is much contradictory in Shu's background, age, and personality from sources. **All sources say that Shu lost his parents years ago, one saying that he lost them due to an epidemic, another saying he lost them as a baby from the attack of the Land Shark (which contradicts the source that said that Shu is 16 as the opening phrase of the game that said the Land Shark attacked for ten years). **They also say that Shu is bright and that his courage makes him a natural leader, but neither of these qualities were shown in the games. Category:Characters Category:Shadow Wielders